clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball Fight
A Snowball Fight is a large, usually organized, snowball battle between two or more opposing parties or teams. During a snowball fight, penguins take sides with the group of their choosings, usually by changing colors and/or clothing to the corresponding team, and throw snowballs at the opposing groups. These fights usually happen in the Dojo, the Snow Forts, the Iceberg or the Cove. However, the Dock and other various rooms have been used for Snowball Fights. Some notable examples can be found here. Variations and Gimmicks ::Please Note: Snowball fights have been known to be a cause of bans, due to players becoming too aggressive and violent. *'Hostage' Where one side owns a hostage, prince, or princess (different words for the same thing), and the other side have to rescue them, either by moving up to them, and heading back to base, or by saying a password, "spell". Usually these hostage(s) can move, but pretend to be trapped. *'Points' This is where a small group of penguins fight in a typical snowball fight. Each time a player gets hit, the opposing team gains a point. After a specific, desired amount of time, the game finishes and the players add up their points tally. The team with the highest points wins the game. *'Capture The Flag' The penguin must move to a pre-determined location, and come back to another location. *'Small/Unorganized/Jr. Game' Jr. Snow practice is usually thrown together at the last minute, or practice by one army. *'War' Two+ Sides. Unlimited snowballs. The two teams constantly throw snowballs at eachother until one team is completely empty or really outnumbered. *'Spies/Sabotage' "Spies", or agents, will change color/clothing etc, and infiltrate the enemy's side. *'Army War' Same as war, but with 15 or more -a-side. For more information on Armies, Go to Club Penguin Army Wiki. *'Dodgeball' A snowball fight but with dodgeballs. Used during the plays Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red. *"War Face" Apparently a tactic for "winning" a Snowball Fight, it involves members of one group displaying angry Emotes in rapid succession, covering up their opponents' speech. *"Joke Bomb" Named by a group called the "Nachos", the Joke Bomb serves an identical purpose to the War Face. By pressing the J key, penguins begin reciting the corny Club Penguin jokes much to the laughter and somewhat annoyance of their opponent. *"Text Flooding" Traditionally, the group would scream the name of their "army" or some other random phrase such as "badger" or "Spam", done for the same goal as the "Joke Bomb" and "War Face". *'"Toot Flute" ' Whenever someone does the joke bomb or the text flood we do the toot flute as in ET Made by the CPAA *'"Jackhammer Smash"' ' '''Whenever someone does the joke bomb or the text flood we do the Jackhammer Smash As In dancing with the mine helmet and nothing else by the CPBA Rapid Fire The "T" shortcut button can be used, in conjunction with clicking, to rapid fire. This rapid fire only happens on '''your' computer, so you won't win by doing it. The snowballs come in a regular delay time, however the delay time is long. There's also a glitch, when you've got a few snowballs queued up, and you move away from your spot, the snowballs come from the ground. Trivia *Snowball fights are sometimes used by armies to settle disputes or just for fun. *Often, one snowball thrown can result in the other penguin retaliating, more penguins joining in, and spark a full scale snowball war. *The PSA often try to stop the snowball fights. *Penguins are often reported for throwing snowballs, although it is stated in the rules of the F.I.S.H. "do not report penguins just throwing snowballs at you". *Ninjas also fight the PSA at the HQ and Ninja Hideout. *Many penguins think snowball fights are very fun. *Armies sometimes have wars for no reason, and sometimes are fighting for territory. *Most of the time Penguins have fights at the Snow Forts. *The five most-known armies are ACP, UMA, RPF, Nachos, and IW. *Before the Dojo was hit by Lightning in Halloween 2008, the Dojo was the most popular Snowball War place. See also *Snowball Category:Games